Vivienne Enchante
"Allo boys' tonight i will be your server today, it's show time okay?" -Vivienne entertaining the customers in her pub Description Vivienne is an android wearing a lovely white dress, two golden heels, and soft fabulous her with an artificial rose with black petals on her top left of her hair. For a robot, she can feel, sense, and smell, others don't know why she have these things but she said it's one of secrets, but the weirdest part of her secret is she doesn't have a soul, it makes some monsters curious if she's a living being or not. She has a wide aresenal of weapons, she may look innocent and beautiful but this woman has a lot of combat expertise. First, she has two lasers which are placed in her hands, Second, she has bombs inside her head and can shoot them using her eyes, Third, there are also missiles inside her legs, for example she kicks then a missiles is headed staright towards you. Fourth, she can turn her arms into chainsaws, this is when she get real mad as she delivers relentless and violent attacks upon her foes, in addition she uses gunpowder on her chainsaws to craft some beautiful explosions, and finally the Fifth, she has a ton of champagne bottles (Max:20) inside her body (I swear this girl is a storage house) and she makes them float up above her then grabbing the last champagne on her stomach, when she releases the cork, all the champagne's corks releases then delivirng a beautiful firework like projectiles which explodes on the enemy. History A long time ago when the CORE was still on construction, Gaster thought of working on a weapon so powerful that even the humans themselves would cower before this gruesome creature, Gaster called this Project OMEGA X, he was searching materials all around, creating body parts, upgrading weapons, adding some exquisite adjustments. A year later, Omega X was created to serve the Monsters but when Gaster turned it on, it unknowingly attacked him and his fellow scientists, it ravaged almost half the lifetime armor and weapons of the Monster Army until Gaster got a chance to deactivate it permanently, Omega X was thrown into a cave which leads to the Waterfalls, there Omega X was within deep in the depths of the Waterfalls. Many Many years later, it activated itself and came out of the depths, it remebered what happened but it wanted to change, wanted to make a better life for itself and never return to the side of villainy, a name on a wall name "Vivienne", so it decided to call itself Vivienne, Vivienne Enchante. Vivienne was busy making her own feminine parts rather than her monstrous body, she used all the body parts in the Waterfalls dump and finally created the perfect body for her, she quickly replaced her monstrous and dangerous body to her own unique body, there she was ready to face what lies ahead in front of her. When she saw a poster about needing more Royal Guards, she joined and became an instructor, she was the best because of her showing skills, bravery, and peerless might to her students until one day she felt like this isn't what she wanted too, that this reminds her of her dark past so after some years when the 4th human fell, he resigned and build a pub near the Core where the future MTT resort will be, she was proud of her accomplishment of building her own pub and henceforth she named this "The Little Angel" OMEGA X A machination of utter termination, it's appearance alone strikes fear at the hearts of both humans and monsters, superior to all it has but one only objectice: destroy existence. It has 4 arms that consists of two chainsaws that can cut through even the toughest metal and lasers that can pierce through the heavens, it has an large X symbol on it's back that serves as jet booster to fly and evade risky attacks. The metal that created it is unknown, it is easily destroyed but it can easily destroy others in a blink of an eye. Finally, it can transform to any kind of machine or person that it sees and can turn into a laser cannon that almost destroyed 1/3 of the Monster army during it's prime in the War. Stats (Pacifist) HP:500 Attack:30 Defense:20 (Neutral) HP:1000 Attack:40 Defense:25 (Genocide) HP:8000 Attack:85 Defense:15 Weapons Tronçonneuses d'amour (Chainsaws of love) - One of her main melee weapons, she can use her chainsaws to slash around in the bullet board and can slices them to pieces. She may also use gunpowder to coat her chainsaws to produce massive explosion damage on her enemy. Les jambes de Pandora (Pandora's legs) - She keeps insanely amounts of missiles in her legs, which herself don't know how many are there inside her own legs. Chef de la Rose (Head of the Rose) - She can use her own head to launch bombs using her mouth or eyes, but it leaves Vivienne a disadvantage when it comes to accuracy since she can't see when shooting from her eyes. Mains du Créateur (Hands of the Creator) - She can change her hands into laser beams, her beams consits of the blue beam and the orange beam but she sometimes will swipe both of them across the bullet board. Boisson des Dieux (Drink of the Gods) - 19 champagnes will float out of Vivienne's body and position themselves on top of her, she places one on her hand and when she releases the cork, all the corks of the champagne releases beautiful fireworks projectiles effect which explodes on the enemy. Acts Talk, Flirt, Scan Quotes "Oh my, a client! Is there anything you wish to buy here enfant?" "Allo there child, do you want to drink one of my finest milkshakes?" "Please change your actions child, i do not wish for you to become a true Monster" "I'm sorry, but for the crimes you have commited i must take care of you.... INITIATING COMBAT MODE" "You wish to the know The Lady? I'm Vivienne Enchante the keeper of the pub, The Little Angel" "I was once nothing more than a garbage, but that was during my shutdown, now i'm a new woman" "Last question, oui? Well, let's just say i have a lot of secrets that only very few people know, non?" "Are you in love with me? Yes?" I'm sorry, but i am a robot and i don't have any love interests at the moment" "Scanning complete, oh you are a human correct? Welcome to Underground." "Olala, this is quite the predicament, but do not worry, i can be repaired! For now, au revoir!" "MAJOR DAMAGE, SYSTEMS CRASHED, SETTING FUSION CORE TO SELF DESTRUCT MODE" "THERE IS NO DETERMINATION WITHOUT TERMINATION." "SCANNING ENEMY, FIRING." "SYSTEMS LOCK-ON, BEGIN ATTACKING" "SYSTEMS MALFUNCTION:ERROR ERROR ERROR" "SYSTEM CRITICAL, ENGAGING HOSTILE, ACTIVATING ION CANNON" Flavor Text Vivienne welcoming you to The Little Angel. (Entering The Little Angel) Vivienne giving a one of her finest milkshakes. Vivienne tries to change your mind about killing others. Vivienne calls parts of her past body and changes to OMEGA X Vivienne introduces herself with utmost proper manner Vivienne feels a little relieved when she tell you her story Vivienne winks then makes a quiet gesture Vivienne gets a little nervous Vivienne tells you that she has no love for anyone... Or does she? Vivienne gives a homemade rose with red and black petals Vivienne shuts down (Death) OMEGA X denotes a powerful explosion (Genocide Death) OMEGA X has objectives to destroy you OMEGA X firing different kinds of deadly weapons OMEGA X at half health, nearly defeated OMEGA X when near defeat Attacks (Pacifist/Neutral) Chainsaw Bonanza - Vivienne slices the bullet board into 6 pieces and sends food onto one of the pieces Attack from Above: - Vivienne shoots several bombs around the bullet board Dear & Decoration - Vivienne fires a missiles that explodes on impact, it releases food on the bullet board. Exploding Food - Vivienne covers her chainsaws with gunpowder and makes them collide, exploding, sending food onto the bullet board? Gentle Slap - Vivienne swipes a blue or orange laser across the bullet board Tour de Force (Ultimate attack) - 19 champagnes starts floating outside of Vivienne's body and positions themselves on top of her, Vivienne grabs the last champagne in her stomach and releases the cork, all the champagne's corks will send fireworks like projectiles that explode on impact. (Genocide) Chainsaw Massacre - OMEGA X slices the bullet board in 12 pieces and place several bombs onto them while swiping blue or orange laser across the bullet board. Death from Above - OMEGA X rains down bombs, deadly weapons, and laser beams (Blue or Orange) across the bullet board. Calamity Incineration - OMEGA X will cover it's chainsaws with gunpowder and make them collide, sending large fireballs on the bullet board. Disintegration Barrage - OMEGA X will starts firing laser beams (White) and barrage of missiles that releases a spary of fireballs on impact on the bullet board. Vicious Punishment - OMEGA X's will eyes will glow (White with Blue or Orange iris) then starts swiping laser beams (Blue or Orange) across the bullet board with incredibly fast speed. Ion Cannon (Ultimate Attack) - OMEGA X will transform itself into a laser cannon and fires a large beam straight onto the bullet board and it will grow bigger as minutes goes by (NOTE:This attack only lasts for 3 minutes) Trivia Vivienne has a unique french accent Vivienne's undernet name is The Lady Herself Even though retired, she can call any Royal Guards by using signals to call on a nearby Royal Guard's phone OMEGA X's body is hidden very deep underneath The Little Angel For every week, the design inside The Little Angel changes due to the owner having some sense of decorum. Monday - "Milk Day" In this day, the menus are filled with the finest milks in all the undergrounds, including hot and cold ones too, and on occasion, the interior is designed with beautiful designs related about cows. Tuesday - "Temmie Day" okay, this is a little weird but in this day the interior is designed with tem like enviroent and the menu is filled with tem related foods like TEM FLAKES and TEM FLAKES and finally TEM FLAKES. Wednesday - "Wedding day" Here comes the bride! A cake up inside! In this day, the interior is decorated with lovely roses, wedding tables, and many more! The menu of this day are cakes and in this day has an all-you-can-eat buffet, at low price which makes it great! Thursday - "Thirst Day" anyone thirsty? Because every drink in the Underground is here! Even the worst to the best drinks in the underground are here! The interior is designed with bottles of champagne and bottles of magnificent wine. The menu is all about drinks, drinks, and drinks, there's also kiddy drinks for the children! Friday - "Fried Day" in this day, it's all fried stuff! And the designs of the interior are filled with friend chickens, fried stake, and fried souls! The menu is filled up with different kinds of fried food, including fried things like fried boot! Saturday - "Showdown day" in this day, it's a fighting day! A friendly showdown between friends who who's stronger! The interior is designed with wrestling, fighting but in the end, friendship decorations. The menu is all filled up with all kinds of entertainment foods for the show! Sunday - "Sunday Special" in this day, the interior isn't a restaurant but a theater! Many talented monsters have come here to perform and even The Lady Herself, performed on the stage! Vivienne is inspired by the Terminator. OMEGA X is inspired by P-Bot of Newgrounds. VIvienne's stomach serves as a container for milkshakes and her champagne so she can make free samples for the people of the Underground. Alternate Universes Underwatch - She is the Pharah version of Overwatch, she has an unwavering loyalty and can be trustworthy to take out multiple targets in one go. Undertale: From the Ashes - She is the second-in-command general of Asgore's robotic army. Undergraduate - The main security guard of the school. Category:Robot Category:Female Category:OC Category:User;Jedha,The Savior of the demons